


The End of All Things

by oblivilous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Late Night Writing, M/M, Suicide Attempt, The title is a Panic! At the Disco song, Verbal Abuse, mention of self harm, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivilous/pseuds/oblivilous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, even if he was an arrogant bastard that tore him apart. Louis really wants to be okay and to be with Harry. Liam wants to protect Louis so he doesn't have to protect himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Another 12 AM piece of writing. It's shit because I've been working on it randomly for the past two days. There's absolutely no point to this story but here you go, enjoy. Also, I like italics way too much.

Harry spends all his time alone at home thinking about Louis. He isn't sure when the last time he ate was. He hasn't found the strength to get up and shower. Honestly, he was a mess. He never expected Louis to _leave_ him like this. He could still recall the fight that happened over a week ago.

 

~*~ 

 

"Harry, we need to talk..." Harry watched as Louis nervously twiddled his fingers and kept his gaze down as he sat across from Harry on the coffee table. Harry quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend before placing his hand on Louis' arm, trying to show how he was concerned. Oddly enough to Harry, he watched Louis flinch away from him and shake his head. 

 

"I-I think we need to break up." Harry wasn't sure if he heard Louis correctly but he frowned anyway, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. "What are you talking about babe?" Harry asked softly. "You come home late and drunk almost every day now Harry. I know our career is putting stress on you, hell, it's stressing _me_ out too, but you're... not you when you're drunk. And I-I can't do it anymore!" Harry watched Louis' eyes fill up with tears and he hung his head. It hurt Harry like hell, but he wasn't sure what exactly Louis was even talking about. "What do you mean I'm not me?" Harry kept his voice calm, but he was desperate to know who he was, and how he didn't remember making Louis this... _afraid_. 

 

"I-..." Louis shook his head and stood up. He pulled his shirt up slowly and Harry gasped at all the bruises on his tummy and sides. 

 

"Boo..." Harry said sadly as he tried to reach out to touch one of the bruises, but once again Louis flinched away. "N-no Harry. Don't. This is killing me, _literally_." Louis let out a sad, choked laugh. Harry kept trying to reach out for his boyfriend to try comforting him in any way, but he couldn't. Louis kept pushing him back or flinched away. Harry was starting to get frustrated with Louis. He was being a child. He had backed Louis in a corner and left Louis cowering like a scared puppy. "Louis, I'm trying to help you. Stop being a fucking _child_ and just let me help! I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" Harry poked his finger into Louis' chest and let out a growl of annoyance. Harry kept glaring at Louis and was about to push Louis again when Louis let out a broken whimper and started crying. Pure fear shone in Louis' eye and Harry immediately lowered his hands and his facial features softened. He could see what Louis was talking about now. How could he have been so _blind_? "Louis I swear, it's just the stress getting to me please I-." Louis pushed past Harry gently and went into their shared bedroom, only to come back out with a couple suitcases. "I'm sorry Harry for whatever I did, but I can't do it anymore." Louis sniffled and turned to Harry. "I-uh... I t-think it's best you don't talk to me for a bit. I'm going to go stay with Liam for a little while. I'll come get my... my stuff later. I lo-..." Louis stopped abruptly and his whole body shook with harsh sobs when he realized what had almost said. Harry was surprised Louis even heard Liam's horn sound from the driveway. Louis turned his head away from Harry and picked up one his suitcases. Liam was rushing over to grab the other. Beside Harry, Liam was probably Louis' best friend. "Thanks Li," Louis whispered brokenly as he walked out to the car. "Listen Harry," Liam started once Louis was out of earshot. "I don't want you anywhere near Louis after what you put him through. I'm surprised management still let you stay in this band. I hope to god you _never_ touch a drop of alcohol again after seeing what you did to him! And don't try to coax him back home, because you probably won't change." Liam glared at Harry before turning on his heel and striding out of the door, not even giving him a chance to speak. 

 

~*~ 

 

The sad part was how Harry had spent the first 5 days glaring at the wall thinking about how it was all Louis' fault; how Louis could've just let Harry help him. He could've done **anything** else than what he did. 

 

It took Harry 6 days to realize he's a fucking _moron_ and he lost the best thing that ever happened to him, and then proceeded to blame that person for simply protecting himself. Harry just wanted to break every picture of Louis that he left sitting around. It wasn't because of Louis, it was because of him. He wanted to physically see how shattered Louis must feel. He wants to see how Louis probably felt like he was made of glass that could have been broken so _easily_.

 

Harry hated himself that 6th night and has ever since. He can't believe he ever took someone so beautiful and made them so broken. Not only did he break his heart, he shattered his body. He left Louis destroyed and still was only arrogant enough to think that he wasn't wrong and that it was completely _Louis'_ fault. 

 

~*~ 

 

Louis wasn't doing that well either. In fact, he was only getting worse. He couldn't sleep at all, he started criticizing himself all the time, and had stooped down to self harm. Liam saw he was falling apart, but he hadn't seen the cuts up until about an hour ago. He was currently kneeled in front of Louis with his eyebrows furrowed, lightly tracing the marks, causing Louis to wince.

 

 "Li, please stop. It h-hurts..." Louis whimpered out and Liam shook his head slowly. "Why did you do it then Lou?" Liam locked his eyes with Louis. His facial features dared him to look away, but Louis didn't, _couldn't_. "I-I m-miss Harry... so fucking much. I don't think he meant to hurt me and now... god _dammit_ Liam I need him, I don't care what he does! He probably hasn't drank since that night. Please Liam... I want him back..." Louis buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "B-but what if he found someone better Liam? I'm not good enough to be with Harry, or anyone!" Liam's eyes widened in shock and he forcefully pulled Louis' face from his hands, not caring how it might have hurt because Liam should give him **hell** for saying that.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, I never want to hear shit like that again. Harry doesn't deserve _you_. You're  absolutely brilliant Lou. God Louis don't say those things ever again!" Louis only nodded and Liam sighed. "Promise?" 

 

"Promise." 

 

~*~ 

 

Except for another week later there are about 8 different people trying to crowd around a sleeping Louis' hospital bed. Harry and Liam looked almost as bad as the Louis laying in that hospital bed. 

 

"Attempted suicide?" Zayn asked in disbelief and Liam nodded sadly in reply. "A-after I talked to him that one day he got better for a bit... At that's what I thought. _Shit_ how didn't I notice he was fucking _bluffing_?! I'm such an idiot!" He growled and turned to Harry. "This is all your fault Styles! If you hadn't taken up drinking we wouldn't be in this situation. You wouldn't have fucking physically and verbally abused Lou if you hadn't fucking drank stupid career stress away." Harry just looked at Liam in confusion because _verbal abuse_? That crossed some lines. He can't see himself hitting Louis while yelling insults at him. 

 

Harry shook his head in disbelief and took the hand Zayn wasn't holding although he knew it wasn't his place to. 

 

It was a good 2 hours later when Louis woke up and received the news he'd be sent away for 3 months to fix his situation. He was also informed of Harry's choice to go to rehab to kick his drinking habits. 

 

~*~ 

 

Things weren't okay until 6 months later when they both got back and it took Harry 3 months to get Louis to even speak to him. It took another 2 weeks to try to convince him he was okay now and that he would like a second chance. He was surprised Louis agreed the other day, and excited that they could _still_ feel the love.


End file.
